winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club - Episode 105
Date with Disaster is the fifth episode of the first season of Winx Club. Synopsis While the Winx are preparing food, Stella comes in and tells them that Sky has asked her out on a date. The Winx are happy for her, but disappointed that she won't be helping them make dinner. Stella asks the Winx to help her pick out an outfit for her date. After she gets ready, she asks Bloom to hold the ring of Solaria for her. The next morning, Stella is acting strange. The Winx notice, but ignore it and go to class. Stella never shows up for class, and Bloom returns and sees that their rooms are trashed. She then confronts Stella and she attacks. They go to Sky and ask if he knows anything wrong with Stella but reveals that he did not write the letter or go on the date. They then go to Magix and ask people if they knew the place Stella had gone too. They don't know where it is but a man, who is Knut in disguise, tells the Winx where to go. When they go there, Flora noticed that the tree is dead, and the Winx notice there is something wrong. The Trix sets a trap for the girls. Stella starts attacking the Winx and Bloom figures out something is not right. Stella is unable to use her powers without her Ring of Solaria. Darcy has been disguised as Stella the entire time. Icy demands for the ring as she points to the real Stella who is trapped. Icy blackmails the Winx and the Winx surrender by giving the Trix the ring. Major Events *Stella gets captured by the Trix. *Darcy takes Stella's place. *Bloom gives Stella's ring to the Witches in exchange for Stella's life. *Bloom becomes the unofficial leader of the Winx Club. Debuts *Codatorta Characters *Winx Club **Bloom **Stella **Flora **Tecna **Musa *Knut *Professor Wizgiz *Griselda *Trix **Icy **Darcy **Stormy *Codatorta *Specialists **Riven **Brandon as Sky **Sky as Brandon *Lady Spells used *Shield - Used to defend Bloom, Flora and herself. Voice Cast Original/Italian *Bloom - Letizia Ciampa *Stella - Perla Liberatori *Flora - Ilaria Latini *Musa - Gemma Donati *Tecna - Domitilla D'Amico *Sky as Brandon - Alessandro Quarta *Brandon as Sky - Massimiliano Alto *Riven - Mirko Mazzanti *Codatorta - Fabrizio Temperini *Wizgiz - Mino Caprio *Knut - Roberto Draghetti *Icy - Tatiana Dessi *Darcy - Federica De Bortoli *Stormy - Valeria Vidali 4Kids *Bloom - Liza Jacqueline *Stella - Caren Manuel *Flora - Kerry Williams *Musa - Lisa Ortiz *Tecna - Dani Shaffel *Sky as Brandon - Frank Frankson *Brandon as Sky - Dan Green *Riven - Michael Sinterniklaas *Codatorta - Matt Hoverman *Wizgiz - Pete Zarustica *Knut - Marc Thompson *Icy - Lisa Ortiz *Darcy - Caren Manuel *Stormy - Suzy Myers Rai English *Bloom - Helena Evangeliou *Stella - Jennifer Seguin *Flora - Holly Gauther-Frankel *Musa - Sarah McCullough *Tecna - Lezlie Karls *Sky as Brandon - Daniel Brochu *Brandon as Sky - Mark Hauser *Riven - Mitchell Rothpan *Codatorta - TBA *Wizgiz - Oliver Wyman *Knut - TBA *Icy - Elenor Noble *Darcy - Carrie Finlay *Stormy - Sarah Mc Cullough Scripts *4Kids *Cinelume *Rai - 4Kids Differences Songs 4Kids *We Are the Winx *Searchin' *We Are the Winx (Instrumental) Rai English *Under the Sign of Winx *Magic Winx/We Girls are the Winx *Lightning Magic *The Girls of the Winx Club Trivia *This is the first time in the series that a member of the Winx (Stella) was kidnapped. *This was a bonus episode of the "Welcome to Magix" DVD. Mistakes *When Stella is deciding if she should wear her ring to her date, she has no sleeves. *Bloom says that Stella has no powers without her ring, but we've seen her use her powers several times without using the ring/scepter and she does again in the future. *While trapped by the Trix, Stella is wearing her ordinary outfit and not the blue dress she left with. Quotes Coming soon... Videos 4Kids Rai English Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Rai Dub Category:4Kids Category:Cinélume